


An Unlikely Pair

by Universal_SpaceChild



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_SpaceChild/pseuds/Universal_SpaceChild
Summary: Rapunzel is in her first year of Corona University! Here, she meets friends old and new. When a mystery breaks out relating to an urban legend, will she be able to convince her friends to follow solve it with her, or will her college youth take her down a different path of mischief?





	An Unlikely Pair

"Gosh. You'd think by now you'd have calmed down about this. We've mentioned it to you weeks ago!" Frederick spoke in a stern, yet amused tone, his eyes following his daughter as she moved about the living room to get her things together. 

"You can't tell me you're not just a bit excited! I got accepted to Corona University! The most prestigious of schools, as you call it." Rapunzel turned, her hands resting carefully on her hips as she lifted her brow. There was this smug look wiped across her freckled face as her father let out the slightest of chuckles. Truth be told, she might have had a bit of an advantage to getting in Corona, considering her father was the Headmaster and her mother was a Professor of Herbology. However, her grades and SAT scores exceeded expectations for enrollment. Despite everything, her foster mother was a decent teacher, just not so much a decent human being.

"I believe our daughter is correct, dear. After all, it's not every day you get accepted into your top choice. I remember how excited I was back then." Arianna said, linking her arm with Frederick. "Besides, you can't say you don't enjoy seeing her smile."

"Yes, yes. Of course I do." The large male shook his head, offering his wife a gentle kiss upon her temple. She was always right, wasn't she? 

"Come on, guys. We don't want to be late do we?" Rapunzel was already out the door by the time her sentence was complete, her father and mother left to gather the straggling things she left in her path. Loose clothes, art supplies, and of course several books. It was as if the girl packed her whole life up just for school. Not that her parents were complaining, if anything it was rather adorable to see their daughter so excited. They just hoped it would stay that way once classes started up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Rapunzel's POV]  
I can't believe I'm finally here. When my parents talked this place up, I never anticipated it being this big! This looks way more like a castle than it does a school. Guess that makes my dad a king like he tends to joke about. Well, King Dad parked the car out towards his usual spot, as it was marked off with his name one a neat, cursive written sign. The handwriting was gorgeous, I wonder if it's its hand done or computer font. Guess I can find that out another time, for now I have a dorm to get to, and a new best friend to make. Mom insisted that my roommate won't be here for atleast another week since classes are so far away, but I have some hope that they'll be waiting with big open arms! After all, who can turn down a hug for a complete stranger? I tucked my long blonde hair behind my ear, moving out of the car to get my things. There was protest from my father when he wanted to bring it up instead, but I can be pretty darn stubborn. Besides, my mom dropping her lesson plan binder, followed by all the pages spreading out along the pavement, well, let's just say it made the perfect distraction.

It wasn't long before I had slipped into the main building, the small amount of students moving around to familiarize themselves with the large building. I didn't recognize anyone, which was rather unfortunate, but it's not like I knew many people regardless. Guess I can call this a fresh start! And every fresh start can do with finding where you sleep every night... cause there is no way I'm going to stay up for the third night in a row.

I pulled my map out of my jacket pocket, unfolding it to look over the area as I moved forward with my belongings. Let's see, if I'm in the main lobby, that means I need to head left... no, right... Up the stairs? How many floors, though. I want to s-

"Hey, watch it!" A voice sprung up from in front of me just as I hit the floor. I let my eyes adjust to the ground around me as I looked at a pair of combat boots shift to face me. My gaze traveled up to meet theirs, a look of pure annoyance on them only seemed to shift into something unreadable. Maybe pity?

"I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was going." I said, immediately standing up and dusting my skirt off. The girl tapped her foot against the ground, arms crossed pensively before she seemed to lighten up a tad.

"It's fine, everyone makes mistakes. Maybe just.. next time look where you're going instead of glaring at your map." She held a single finger against the paper held tightly in my hands, moving it down to see exactly what it was. "Where are you heading, New Girl?" She moved her hand onto her hip, waiting patiently for me to explain myself. Are.. they going to mock me, or help me out? Not that I wouldn't mind either, considering they didn't seem like an awful person.

"Oh, I'm trying to find the dorms. I want to drop my stuff off and maybe lay down for a bit or.. something. Oo, I could decorate before my roomie shows up!" They nodded in response, not paying much mind to my enthusiasm.

"Alright, well, you're going to want to head up to the third floor, down to the East Wing, and either up or down depending on your dorm number. That's the fast way to the girl's dorm." She motioned, tracing the path to take on my map with her finger before she backed off, ready to leave. Just as she waved me off, and began making her grand escape from our conversation, I held a hand out catching her by the shoulder... which didn't make her the happiest. "Personal space, New Girl-"

"Sorry- I just... Wanted to know how you knew that-" I released her shoulder, allowing her to look back at me for a moment to respond.

"When your father works here most your life, you tend to catch onto the lay out. Besides, this is like.. my third year here. Anyway, I'm going to go now, and this time, I mean it." She seemed to stress her need to leave, walking away again as I looked down at my map.

"W-Wait! I didn't catch your name!" I called out to her as she neared the stairs, her gaze never traveling back towards me.

"I never threw it!" She called back, descending down to a lower level of the school. The mysterious girl was gone, and I was now left to wander the school on my own. Maybe I'll see them again sometime. They seem nice, afterall. Deciding to put away the wondering thoughts on what their name could be, I took their advice, traveling up the stairs and towards the East Wing. I have a room to settle into, and people to befriend at another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this short first chapter. I'm hoping things go better when I start to add the Urban Legend things into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best, after all this is only a first chapter. However, I am excited to add elements of this urban legend mystery to come!


End file.
